


Fifty Shades of Blake

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is a special request for Kris, hope you like it.





	Fifty Shades of Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special request for Kris, hope you like it.

Blake met her at the door.  
“I’m glad your home, I have plans for you.”  
She looked up at him with a smile. He turned her around and placed a blind fold on her eyes. He took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Gwen slowly took off her clothes until she was standing in front of him naked except for the blind fold. He looked her up and down smiling before leading her to the bed.  
“What are you going to do to me?”  
“Whatever I want, you are at my mercy tonight and will do whatever I tell you to.”  
A shiver ran through her body anticipating what the night held.  
“Lay down on your stomach.”  
She laid down on the bed. He tied her arms to the headboard her feet to the footboard. She could hear him walking around the room, until he stopped beside the bed. He ran his hands up and down her body loving the feel of her bare skin under his rough hands. He brought his hand up to the apex of her thighs and slowly slipped one finger in. She was already getting wet for him; he withdrew his finger and stuck it in her mouth.  
“Suck.”  
She did as she was told, sucking all her juices off his finger. She heard him pick something up off the table. A moment later, she felt the sting of the leather of the riding crop against her butt.  
“Count to 10”.  
“One.” She said as the leather slapped across her.  
“Two”.  
“Three”.  
“Four”.  
“Five”.  
“Six”.  
“Seven.” Oh, God she did not know if she was going to make it.  
“Eight”. Every slap of the crop making her wetter and wetter.  
“Nine”. Blake! She silently screamed anticipating feeling him baring himself in her.  
“Ten.” She made it and now he would bring her the release she desperately needed.  
Blake put the riding crop down and set on the bed. He rubbed his hand on her red bottom, before slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned from the pleasure, so he added another, then another. He set their moving three fingers in and out of her quickening the pace and slowing down right before she could orgasm.  
“Please Blake.” She begged.  
“No.”  
He pulled his fingers out and untied her enough to roll her over so she was facing the ceiling before tying her up again. He stood up and took his clothes off before getting back on the bed. Blake settled in between her legs running his tongue up and down her lips. He began working his tongue inside of her licking, sucking, and biting. He was eating her out as if she was his last meal. He would stop whenever he could tell she was close, before starting again.  
“Blake.” She cried out begging him to give her the release her body so desperately wanted.  
He moved up her body removing the blind fold. He looked into her eyes.  
“You will not cum until I decide you get to.”  
He got off the bed, she watched him walk to the dresser and pull something out of it. He walked back to the bead slipped his hands between her legs slipping vibrating pleasure beads inside of her. He moved up her body and kissed her slipping his tongue in her mouth. He continued the assault to her mouth their tongues wrestling with each other. The kiss combined with the vibration of the beads have her building her body up again, begging for release. He stops the kiss and moves down her body biting he flesh along the way. He takes her breast in his mouth sucking each one in turn. Finally when he cant stand to not be in her any longer he pulls the beads out and aligns himself with her entrance. He slowly slips his engorged dick inside of her. She rolled her head from side to side, as he quickened the pace, unable to move with her hands and feet both tied up. There is nothing she loves better than the feeling of him deep inside of her. He could tell she was getting close and he continued to slam into her over and over again giving her and intense orgasm that kept going. He did not slow down as her brought her another, then another orgasm, intent on making up for denying her the other times. Each one more intense than the last due to her inability to move. Finally, as she began to experience her fourth and final orgasm he followed her over the edge. He collapsed besides her catching his breath; he untied her arms and legs pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“That was amazing Blake, I love you.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
“Tomorrow night it’s my turn to be in control.”


End file.
